Red Moon
by HalloweenIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: Movie/Book version. Rated T. It's been 5 years since the darkness has been gone. All is at peace with the Kingdom of Coventry, nothing bad is stirring… or is there? All that is know is once the moon turns red, nothing can save us now. R&R please.


Author's Note: HI! This story is being written in the spirit of Halloween and Twitches/Twitches Too being played on Disney! So this is a little mix of both the movie and the books, mostly the movie. Sorry for you book fans. My first story on this so try and be nice! PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS!

RED MOON

Summary: (Movieverse/Stoyverse) Rated T. It's been 5 years since the darkness has been gone. All is at peace with the kingdom of Coventry, nothing bad is stirring… or is there? All that is know is once the moon turns red, nothing can save us now.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888

CHAPTER ONE:

TWO BAD THINGS.

"Once upon a time, the magical kingdom of Coventry was besieged by the forces of darkness. In the midst of this battle, the twin daughters of Miranda and Aron were born. For their safety, the twins were separated and hidden away in another dimension. Twenty-one years later, the sisters were reunited. And returned to the land of their birth where they vanquished their evil uncle, Thantos. And destroyed the Darkness ... Or so they thought. A Few months later, the twin princesses had to rejoin their parents and kingdom again, in another battle against their evil uncle, overcoming his evil powers once more, destroying him and his darkness forever…Or did they?"

"Did they Alex?" The young boy looked up from the book into the eyes of his eldest sister. "Did they get rid of the bad thing?"

She smiled down at the child. "Well Ares, I don't know…" She shifted him on her lap and placed her hand on his curly head. "I haven't gotten that far in writing the story." Alex had always loved to write. It was her favorite thing.

She closed the book and Ares hopped down. "Plus…" She added, standing up from the chair they both had been sitting in. "I haven't even gotten up to the part where you come in kiddo." She laughed.

Ares smiled at one of his twin sisters. Alex was his favorite after all.

It had been 5 years since the twins had destroyed their own uncle and permanently joined their kingdom. Many things have happened over the course of these 5 years, with the birth of Miranda and Aron's third child, and first son, Prince Ares, the god of war, was added to the royal family, and for the first time in years, the royal family had felt whole.

The Kingdom had been cleared of all darkness and it has been 5 years since anything wicked has happen, the entire land felt at peace. The twin princesses, Apollo and Artemis, or Camryn and Alex as most have known them, had returned to Coventry to be with their real parents and to fulfill their duties as princesses, which will soon mean taking the crown, together as two queens, and ruling the kingdom on their own.

The little boy shifted on his feet. Being old five years of age, he stood small but proud, just as a prince should. He had the curly dark hair and light brown skin tone of his mother, Queen Miranda. But the smile, eyes, built, and dress of his father, King Aron. The little boy was the delight of the land, he could put a smile on anyone's face. Being born shortly after the defeat of the darkness, the little boy was known to many as a form of hope and peace.

Alex took her little brother by the hand. "Now. It's getting late, why don't we get you off to bed, and I'll read you a happy bedtime story instead. Okay?"

Ares nodded, leading his sister through the doors and down the hall by her hand. "Okay, but you don't think the bad thing will ever come back here, do you Al? He looked up at her, the concern showing in his small face.

She shook her and smoothed out his hair with her free hand. "No way kiddo. I promise."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888

A slender man dressed in all black slid through the castle walls and into the forest surrounding it. He hurried, as he was in rush to bring back the news he has just obtained. He hadn't gone far from the castle, you could still see it in the distance, such a beautiful view it was in fact. It was night, and the forest was almost pitch black. Exactly how they wanted it. He didn't want to be seen lurking around the castle, that would give it all away.

"Hey." He called out into the darkness in front of him.

He stopped and leaned against a tree. "Yo. Queenie number 2." He huffed, rubbing his gloved hands together. "It's gettin' cold out here? Wanna move this business along?"

"SHH." A voice barked back. "Lower your voice you idiot."

He rolled his eyes. "No one's way out here. Want the info or not?"

"Go on."

He smirked at nothing. There was no one there but the voice. "What do I get outta this? Hmm?"

"Your life." The voice growled.

The man gasped as he was yanked from his feet and dangled upside down. The ground underneath him became engulfed in flames.

The voice laughed. "Or I could just kill you now…." She whispered.

"EASY! EASY **YOU'RE HIGHNESS**. It was a joke. I was KIDDING!" He began to laugh uncomfortably, the blood rushing to his head. He began to sweat over the flames. "Here's the scoop. Now. Ya see, the only way you're gettin' in that castle without being see is at night. And if you don't wanna be caught by them there guards is to not look like ya self? Ya know what I'm sayin'? Plus, to get to the highest tower at the top of castle where your lover boy fell to his demise, ya probably gonna need to take out a few guards, do a little spell or two and poof, your lover boy is back, ya destroy the royal family, take over the kingdom together? Catch my drift?"

The voice laughed once more. "Thank you Rory." The flames disappear and she dropped boy. He landed on his back. "That is all for now. Return back to your home you idiot boy. I have a bit of a family reunion I need to start planning if you don't mind…"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888

There were two figures. Both female. Standing in the center of the room surrounding a bowl of water. Visions formed in the bowl in-between the two women. Flashes of pictures showed, many dark and blurry.

"Do you see that?" The Queen asked her advisor.

Ileana looked up at her. "Miranda I see nothing."

"You don't see any of that?" Her eyes flipped from her friend back into the cloudy bowl of water.

"Dark. I see lots and lots of dark."

"I can't believe you don't see that…" She gazed out the window into the starry night at the moon. "It's a vision, the moon will turn red one night. Very soon in fact."

Ileana looked out the window also. "When is it?"

Miranda sighed. "I can't tell. But very soon I suppose."

Her blonde friend continued to stare out into the large moon. "Maybe it's just another eclipse?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so. This one feels different. Evil."

Ileana stood up straight. "Shall I get Aron? Maybe he should have a look, seeing as I can't see anything you're talk about?"

Miranda nodded and Ileana turned to leave. "Oh and Ileana?" Her advisor stop and turned back to face the queen.

"I see you in this bowl too. You are going to get that thing you've always wanted you know that right?"

The advisor sighed. "Miranda we went over this. You know we can't, we've been trying for how long?"

"Have you both stopped trying?"

"We didn't stop trying. We just realized that it's probably not possible and neither of us should get our hopes up."

The queen smiled. "Of course it's possible. Just look at Aron and I. We have Ares now."

The advisor scoffed and turned to walk away again. "Yeah. That's you two. The most power people in the kingdom. I'm sure having another baby wouldn't be a probably for you, you're highness." There was a slight bitterness in her tone.

Miranda shook her head. "It's gonna happen Ileana I promise."

She continued to walk down the hall. "Whatever you say." She mumbled. "I'm going to get Aron."

"Hurry back." Miranda called gazing back into the bowl. Whatever this vision meant. It was coming. And it was coming quickly.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888

Author's note: Chapter 1 done. PLEASE REVIEW. Don't know if I should continue this story or what. Thanks for reading!


End file.
